


Исповедь короля

by Red_evil_twist



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Monologue, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Кто такой Ледяной Король?





	Исповедь короля

Я – Ледяной Король. Знаю секреты снега,  
Знаю, что шепчет ветер в заледеневших горах.  
Знаю, сколько снежинок упали сегодня с неба.  
(Два миллиарда двести. Тысячи тают в кострах.)  
  
Знаю, что хочет холод, давящий мне на тело,  
Знаю, как пахнет воздух в колючей морозной тьме.  
Духи вещают о смерти: кому, мол, какое дело,  
Что мир весь однажды остынет – и сдастся на милость Зиме?  
  
Смерть – это только точка. В короне мерцают рубины  
Оттенка замёрзшей крови. Кровь у меня не течёт.  
Сердце почти не бьётся. Пойду, разыщу-ка Финна.  
(Однажды мой Белый Рыцарь, должно быть, меня убьёт.)  
  
Духи поют безумно, воют, кричат мне в уши.  
Сколько же их повсюду? Скрыться от них – никак.  
Кто-то из них смеётся. Я вызываю стужу,  
Чтобы не слышать их вовсе. Я старый, больной дурак.  
  
Я – повелитель бури. Вижу, что было и будет.  
Знаю, как заморозить жизнь навсегда вокруг.  
Разум разбит в осколки – когда-нибудь он забудет,  
Чьим изначально был он. Медленно, страшно, не вдруг.  
  
Магия – яд смертельный. Магия – власть и сила.  
Я не пытаюсь бороться. Корона сжимает виски.  
Я утонул в забвенье. Пусто внутри и стыло.  
Цепляюсь, за что придётся. Реальность скользит с доски.  
  
Принцессы – тепло и ласка: я помню, мне это нужно.  
(Корона и духи шепчут: _они от тебя сбегут_.)  
Я знаю, как их оставить. Я буду хорошим мужем.  
(Я их приморожу к клетке. Они никуда не уйдут.)  
  
У Финна – горячее сердце. Пылает и слепит светом.  
Волосы Финна – солнце. Солнце – мой давний враг.  
Мальчик меня не боится. От мальчика пахнет летом.  
Я бы забрал его пламя, если бы знал только, как.  
  
Финн разбивает руками лёд. Я смешон и жалок.  
Снова бросается в битву: _«Эй, Ледяной Король!»_  
После вздыхает: _«Саймон»_. Слово – острее кинжала.  
Чьё это было имя? Имя приносит боль.  
  
Я – властелин бессменный царства снегов и вьюги,  
Сам себе злобный диктатор. Бессмысленных знаний тайник.  
Я же – великий волшебник. Посмешище всех в округе.  
( _От мальчика пахнет летом._ )  
Я – одинокий старик.


End file.
